


We belong here

by orphan_account



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marta finds out that Aaron's experiences across the globe do not include losing his virginity. She's more than happy to help him with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We belong here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distelhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distelhawk/gifts).



> [Originally posted on tumblr.](http://jrfrustration.tumblr.com/tagged/untitled-virgin-aaron)

Marta doesn’t believe in “gay-dar”. She deals in facts, data, empirical knowledge, and whenever she and Aaron kiss or embrace or make out in any way, she’s convinced that whatever his preference, it includes women. They haven’t had sex or even gotten each other off another way, but it seems obvious that they will, eventually. Even though it’s usually Aaron who draws back and cools off just as they’re both getting wound up.

The night they learn that Landy and her crew have outed NRAG’s dirty secrets, that she and Aaron have other reasons to believe that they’re off the government radar, however temporarily - this night Marta lets herself loose on him, coaxing, urging, wanting to ramp up and release the adrenalin rush she feels at the news. Aaron seems to fall in wholeheartedly with her sentiment, and by the time they’re lying groping and half-clothed across the bed, Marta’s ready to take the next step.

"Please," she murmurs. “Aaron."

"Sweetheart," he mumbles, his mouth against her throat. He only uses this endearment when they’re in each other’s arms, with no chance of anyone but herself hearing him. His fingers leave off teasing her nipple under her open shirt and pushed-down bra, and he slides his hand slowly down to slip his fingertips just under the waistband of her panties. “This what you want?"

It’s further than he’s ever gone - and yet, not enough.

"I want you." She catches his eye as he lifts his head. “All of you. I want you inside me - please."

His reply surprises her.

"You sure?" He’s looking at her with steady eyes, his hand stilled, resting lightly on her mound, and she tries to discern whether he’s reluctant, or just being considerate.

"I’m sure," Marta says gently. “Aren’t you? I don’t want to - push you."

Well, she does, but not at the expense of his peace of mind.

He surprises her again by releasing her and falling on his back on the bed, hands over his face, chuckling quietly. When she pulls his hands away he’s blushing, but at least he’s smiling.

"What?" she says, mystified. “If you’d rather not - there are other ways - "

"No," he says, taking her hand and kissing it. “I want you, Marta, I want to make love with you." She leans down to kiss him on the mouth, then he continues. “I just think you should know that - I’m not experienced. In fact, not at all. You’re my first."

His smile broadens to a grin as he watches her reaction, which is a sharp breath in and wide eyes and an exclamation of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? How is that - I mean, have you had sex with a man before, either?"

Aaron shakes his head. “Nope. Not interested.”

"Then - ?"

He doesn’t seem to mind the interruption. Pulling her down to lie beside him, he tells her.

"You got me after I’d started the Outcome regimen, after my mental and physical capabilities had been improved. So you didn’t know Kenny Kitsom. Sweet kid, but clueless. I knew what made me feel good, I could bring myself off, but it’s not like I got any offers. Being the slowest kid on the block didn’t exactly make me a chick magnet.

"And once I got in the service, the other guys would brag and show me porn, and when they found out I’d never had sex - well, they educated me. In their own way: they let me watch."

Marta cringes a little. “That sounds sadistic.”

"Well, at the time I figured I was doomed never to get any, so watching seemed like a great second choice. Sometimes I had to hide, sometimes the girls didn’t mind and I’d sit nearby and jack off."

She leans up to look at him, appalled, and he shrugs philosophically.

"Later, once I gained some perspective along with my mental enhancements, I realized it could have been worse. They could have used me for their amusement - could have talked me into thinking they had a right to make me do what they wanted. It would have been easy to scare me into keeping quiet about it.

"After - well, I was busy being the perfect soldier. And I was watched all the time, I mean, all the time. I never saw a day when I’d be free to make my own choices - about women, or anything else."

He falls silent and looks up at her, reaches up to curl his hand around the back of her neck and pull her in for a kiss.

"I’m sure," he says.

Marta laughs into his mouth and feels his lips curve under hers. He makes an inquiring sound as she rolls on her back and he leans over her.

"It’s just - I don’t think I’ve ever had sex with a man who was a virgin," she says. “Not even my first time."

And it’s been a while since she had any at all. Peter lost his passion for her long before he moved out and no one has brought her senses alive since. Until this man had not only saved her life but renewed her interest in it.

This man, whose hair is thick and soft between her fingers, whose lips are roaming over her shoulders as he pushes her shirt off them, whose body is a welcome weight on hers. She manages to free her arms from her bra, in the process lifting her breasts like an offering to his mouth.

Aaron is eager but not in a rush, and as usual he can do more than one thing at a time. Marta just hangs on to his shoulders, his hair, while his tongue is busy exploring her nipples and his hand is stroking up the back of her thigh to cup her bottom. She bends her knee and raises her hips and he gets a handful of her shorts and pulls them down, along with her panties.

Marta kicks them away and says, breathlessly, “Now you.”

Aaron kneels up, already shirtless, keeping his eyes on hers as he strips off his shorts and underwear. She’s seen him nude before, of course, but only as a subject, a number on a chart. He settles in beside her, stroking her with hands and eyes, his hot length pressing against her hip.

When his fingers dip between her folds she sighs and lets her thighs fall open, pulls his head down to her breast once more so he can tease her in both places.

He pushes a finger inside her carefully, glancing up to see her reaction, which is obviously a good one, because he pulls it back out and adds another finger, massaging her inner walls. When he brings his hand up, she thinks he’s going to suck those fingers; instead he spreads the moisture from them on and around her nipple before closing his mouth over it once more.

Marta shudders and shifts her body to rub her leg against his erection, slowly but firmly; she’s pleased to hear him catch his breath and moan softly. His hand withdraws from her sex and grips her thigh, pulling her tight against him.

"I want to taste your body, all of it," he tells her, “touch you all over…but right now…" He trails off with an oddly anxious expression, like he expects her to turn him down. As if.

She turns her body toward his and hooks a leg over his hip, tugs him to lie on top of her and spreads her thighs as far as they can go, rubbing her wet center against his shaft and her breasts against his broad chest.

"Right now…" she echoes, “We’re both clean and I have an implant - and I need you, right now, Aaron, please…"

"Marta," he pants, kisses her, hard; his hips are shifting, trying to get his cock lined up right, and she reaches down to guide him in and joins his own hand already there. He grins and together they get the head inside, and he starts to push slowly in.

For a moment she thinks he’s going to come right away; he’s gasping and holding still and she caresses his hair and murmurs, “It’s okay, it’s okay, whatever you need.”

Aaron lifts his head and his eyes are wide and dark, his mouth open, looking almost astonished. She smiles and brushes a thumb over his lips, and he catches it and draws it into his mouth, sucking, as he sinks all the way into her body. Marta tips her body to receive him at just the right angle and he groans and releases her thumb and starts to thrust, slowly, steadily.

His head drops onto her shoulder and he mutters one word, “Fuck.”

Marta laughs at such succinct expression. She raises her knees so he can get further inside and he lets out a breathless chuckle and says, “Fuck. Marta.”

"Yes," she says.

As he pumps harder, faster, they murmur to each other, his voice failing as he approaches climax, so that when he comes Marta’s saying softly, come, come on, do it for me, Aaron, love you, want you, want to hear you…

He lets out a sharp cry and gasps a few times; Marta clamps her knees around him, gripping him tightly as he pulses inside her. When his body starts to unclench she lets her feet slide down on the bed, savoring the ache between her legs and his shoulders heaving under her hands as he pants.

"Marta," he says breathlessly. “Oh, my God, Marta."

"Good, huh," she chuckles.

Marta’s forgotten how she loves the afterglow; it’s like a warm bath as they lie together, kissing and touching. She could be happy like this for hours, but when Aaron slides out of her he looks chagrined.

"You didn’t come," he says.

"Maybe I’m just really quiet," she teases and he rolls his eyes. She adds, “I’m fine. You were - amazing."

"Not amazing enough," he says firmly. With a gleam in his eye he shimmies down the bed to lie between her legs. He settles on his elbows with his fingers parting and stroking her lips, wet and throbbing and very, very sensitive.

"Beautiful," says Aaron, spreading her open before his hungry gaze, sliding a finger gently up and down while Marta gasps and trembles. He figures out what’s where and finally lowers his mouth to sink his tongue into her folds, lapping softly and steadily until she cries out and writhes against his face.

He comes up to embrace her, arms tight around her as she recovers.

"Marta," he whispers. “Thank you."

She kisses him, hard, says, “I love you,” and he closes his eyes and nods.

"I love you," he says, almost inaudibly, then nuzzles into her neck and sighs. Another first.


End file.
